Dancing Barney (battybarney2014's version)
Dancing Barney is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends (Version 2). Plot Barney loves to dance to the music while his friends are playing instruments before the band concert starts. Educational Theme: Dancing/Music Cast * Barney (Body: TBA/Voice: TBA) * Baby Bop (Body: TBA/Voice: TBA) * BJ (Body: TBA/Voice: TBA) * Riff (Body: TBA/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * and more Songs # The Barney Theme Song # Look at Me I'm Dancing! # Mr. Knickerbocker # Happy Dancin' # Our Friend Barney Had a Band # The Dino Dance # The Barney Boogie # A Friend Like You Trivia * The Barney costume from "Big as Barney" is used. * The Barney voice from "The Emperor's Contest" is used * The BJ costume from "No, No, No!" is used. * The BJ voice from "The Blame Game" is used * The Baby Bop costume from "Riff's Musical Zoo" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Litterbot" is used * The Riff costume from "The Magic Words" is used. * The Riff voice from "Listen!" is used. * Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. * David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). * Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. * Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. * Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. * Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. * Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. * Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * This is another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. * Barney wears the same tap dancing shoes as he did in "On Again, Off Again", "My New Shoes", the new content of "The Best of Barney", "" * Barney wears the same top hat as he did in "" * Barney wears the same tuxedo jacket as he did in * Barney wears the same bow-tie as he did in * Barney wears the same cufflinks as he did in * Barney holds the same cane as he did in * Baby Bop wears the same tutu as she did in "", * BJ wears the same top hat as he did in "Hats Off to BJ!", "Stick with Imagination!" and "Bunches of Boxes". Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) Category:Season 11 (Version 2) Episodes